1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disposable diapers and more particularly to a contoured elasticized diaper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, elasticized contoured diapers have been developed such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,003, issued Jan. 14, 1975 for "Contractable Side Portions for Disposable Diapers" wherein elastic strips are secured outwardly of the absorbent pad of the diaper. In this patent and as in those diapers currently being commercially utilized, the elastic members extend the full length of the diaper but are only secured in the crotch aeas of the diaper, thus utilizing only a portion of the elastic members while wasting the unsecured portions.
Furthermore, by securing the elastic members only in the crotch area, no provision was made for the ear portions when diapering an infant. The elastic in the crotch area will tend to facilitate the diapering procedure. However, the ears would lie loosely.
The present invention overcomes the waste of elastic material by securing the elastic members throughout their entire length thus utilizing elastic material heretofore wasted while also urging opposed pairs of ears towards each other thus further facilitating diapering an infant.